A Very Gray Feeling
by Anonymouz
Summary: There are three new boys in town, and Miley promises to not get involved with Joe Gray. But as time goes on- Miley feels a stronger feeling to establish a bond with him. Moe, Nilly.
1. Chapter 1

**Miley's POV**

It was yet another day of school. The difference? It was the first day. I looked in the mirror and studied myself. Suddenly, a very ugly shape crept its way onto the mirror…  
"Jackson!" I yelled, "Get out!"  
"Whoa, Mils. I only want to use your shower cap." He replied

I sighed and handed it to him. Promptly, he put it's on his foot.

"Wha-?" I stopped myself. I didn't really want to know

My cell rang and I picked it up, and to my relief it was Lilly. Someone anti-Jackson

"Hey, Lilly." I said into the phone, aware of Jackson still standing behind me

"Hi, Miley. It's the first day of school!" She squealed

I pulled the phone away from my ear and kicked Jackson in the shin, who was currently hanging on my shoulder, listening to my every word. Jackson shrugged and stomped off.

"Miley?"  
"Yeah, I'm here. Some thing was standing behind me." I laughed

Lilly giggled, obviously excited

"Lilly? What's up?" I asked

"Ok, ok. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but my family is hosting three kids. Our age, triplets I think. Their names are Kevin, Joe and Nick Gray. Cute too." She said in a rush

"Whoa, back up. You're hosting CUTE boys? And you didn't tell me?!" I yelled into the phone

_**WOMP!**_

A crash sounded from the stairs. I dropped the phone and ran into the hallway. I saw Jackson at the base of the stairs. I shrugged and returned to the bathroom.

*

There was so many people at the entrance to Belleview High School I couldn't see Lilly. Someone grabbed me from behind to a bear hug.

"Lilly!" I cried

I swung around and saw her grinning. And behind her were three GORGEOUS boys.

"Hey, Miley." She followed my eye and smiled

"This is Nick," She said, pointing to the one dressed in a yellow shirt and black skinny jeans

"Kevin," She pointed to a tall, messy haired guy who wore a black shirt and black jeans

"And Joe." The last one was cute, but an air about him made me think I'd done something wrong. I looked down at my outfit, making sure my pants were on the right side of my jumpsuit. Lilly gulped and pulled me away from the brothers.  
"Look, Miley. Joe is a real mean person. He'll evaporate your self-esteem by just looking at you. Nick and Kevin are nice but avoid Joe." She whispered

I nodded; I don't think I wanted to be involved with Joe.

"Lilly," I whispered back, "I have a very gray feeling…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two is here! Hope you enjoy it…_

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy._

**Miley's POV**

As time went on, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Joe's head. He always seemed mad at the world and frequently disappeared. One day at lunch, I was staring. I knew Lilly, Oliver, Kevin and Nick were looking at me as well, but I didn't care. He looked like he was…crying?! I turned around and glared at them and began picking at my French fries. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joe leave the cafeteria and head in the direction of the library. The perfect hiding spot. Taking the chance, I excused myself and crept after him. I didn't know why I was so nervous. It wasn't against the law to walk behind the guy that hated me…was it? I didn't have time to think, I quietly pulled open the heavy library door, and Joe was already in.

I searched the first floor. He wasn't there.

I climbed the steps to the second floor. He wasn't there either.

I took the ladder up to the third floor and all I found was books and a whole lot of dust. I climbed back down the ladder and sat myself on the old-fashioned green couch. I opened a book and ruffled through it aimlessly. Suddenly, I heard a sniff.

I was up on my feet, my eyes penetrating the dark. I saw a lump in the far back corner of the room.

Taking a chance, I walked toward it.

My intuition served right. It was Joe. A wet, sobbing Joe.

"Joe?" I asked quietly

Immediately, the crying stopped and the old jerky Joe was put back in

"What do you want?" He growled

"What's the matter?" I asked

"You don't care." He replied, "Like everyone else."

I stayed quiet, knowing not to push my luck

"I just wish I could STAY somewhere. Not to move around all of the time." He sniffed

"Oh," I whispered

"It's none of your business anyway. Tell anyone and I'll knock your head off."  
I knew it was too good to be true.

"I won't tell anyone. Promise." I crossed my heart and vowed I would follow my promise.

*

When I arrived back at the table, everyone stared at me, obviously wanting an answer.  
After Lilly asked me, I responded sharply with a no. They took a hint and went back to discussing if Shannon Berkawitzes mole was bigger than her eye.  
"It's impossible." Kevin said, "Her eye is massive!"  
"Yeah, but you forget it curves around her neck." Oliver pointed out

"True, but the angular point of it is off!" Added Lilly

I tuned out. Trust them to be talking about moles. Everyone except Nick was talking. Nick was looking at me.

*

Nick corned me after school.  
"What's going on?" He asked

"Nothing!" I said

"Look, Joe's uncomfortable. But stay away from him." He warned

I nodded, secretly ignoring him.

Almost instantly after he left, Joe appeared with a scowl on his face

"What did he say?" He growled

"Nothing." I assured him

"Miley?"  
"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something…"

_I am evil. You'll have to wait until the next chapter…MWAHAHAHAHHA. I hope you don't kill me before I write it…_

_RRE_

_Read, Review, Enjoy!_

_Anonymouz_


End file.
